


In All Ways That Matter

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Sejun tuh, menyembuhkan. In all ways that matter.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	In All Ways That Matter

Bagi Seungsik dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya, ketenangan adalah segalanya. Ini separuh karena memang itu hal yang selama ini ia tahu, hal yang menjadi konstanta dalam hidupnya—yang meski memang tidak seramai itu berarti tidak ada variabel yang terlalu membuat hidupnya kacau juga. Tapi separuh yang lagi karena ia pernah menjadi saksi beberapa kali, melihat bagaimana hidup orang-orang yang _chaotic_ di hidupnya dan kemudian memutuskan kalau _tidak_ , hidup yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak diminatinya.

Tapi di usia dua lima dia akhirnya mengerti yang namanya _chaotic_ tidak selalu buruk, apalagi jika dalam bentuk seorang pria yang saat ini mukanya tengah merah padam karena malu ketika mas-mas di balik konter bertanya kenapa laptop yang tengah ia terima untuk diperbaiki itu saat ini seperti bau ... bumbu.

“Jahat banget malah ketawa-ketawa!” Sejun bersungut-sungut sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran.

“Kata siapa aku ketawa?” tanya Seungsik, menggoda kekasihnya yang lebih muda satu tahun itu.

“Aku tau ya kamu ketawa sampe geter-geter walaupun nggak ada suaranya. Geterannya kerasa tahu menyalur lewat udara.”

“Getaran nggak bisa mengalir lewat medium udara.”

“Aku emang dulu SMA-nya IPA tapi _don’t talk science with me_ ,” Sejun tetap ngambek.

*

Selama ini Seungsik mengira menjadi seseorang yang _taken for granted_ adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari karakternya sebagai seseorang yang _soft-spoken_ dan punya toleransi terhadap _bullshit_ setinggi Lotte World Tower—atau begitu yang ia kira. Karena nyatanya ia tetap sering merasa sakit hati karena orang dengan sembarangan menginjak-injak harga dirinya hanya karena ia tidak pernah marah.

Tapi memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada. Maka ia hanya menyimpan rapat-rapat luka yang tergores karena perlakuan orang lain, menyimpan pelajaran bahwa, sudahlah, memang seperti ini jalan hidupnya.

Lantas kita kembali lagi ke poin pertama, bahwa Seungsik rasa ketenangan adalah segalanya, karena selama ini orang-orang yang menyematkan tajuk ke diri mereka sendiri sebagai orang yang ramai dan supel lah yang sering kali melontarkan candaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Maka pelajaran kedua yang ia yakini adalah bahwa ia hanya akan dekat-dekat dengan orang yang sama tenangnya dengan dirinya.

*

... Sampai, tentu saja, takdir turun tangan dan tanpa bisa ia cegah hidupnya tiba-tiba berputar dan ia mulai mempertanyakan keyakinan yang selama ini ia pegang.

Karena ada Sejun.

Sejun dengan suara melengkingnya hampir di segala situasi, Sejun yang tidak bisa ditinggal barang sejenak kalau tidak ingin ada kekacauan menghampiri, Sejun yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda arah dengan Seungsik selama ini.

Awalnya, tentu saja Seungsik menghindar. _Sure_ , _he looks good_. Tapi kalau dia berpotensi bikin sakit kepala, _is it worth the pain_?

Begitu isi pikiran Seungsik, waktu itu. Meski ternyata, Sejun bukan seseorang yang membuat Seungsik harus menahan sakit kepala, apalagi sakit hati. _Not in ways that matter_.

Karena di balik segala kehebohan yang bernama Sejun, ada sensitivitas yang ternyata justru mungkin lebih tinggi dari Seungsik. Candaannya tidak pernah dalam cara yang menghina dan membuat siapapun merasa kecil hati. Setiap tingkahnya selalu didasari oleh kepolosan yang terkadang Seungsik masih takjub bisa-bisanya masih dimiliki oleh seorang pria berusia dua empat.

Alih-alih terganggu, Seungsik justru jadi merasa—ingin melindungi.

*

Tapi namanya semesta pasti suka bermain-main, ‘kan? Tanpa Seungsik duga, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sejun yang membuatnya melupakan tumpukan rasa sakit yang disebabkan orang lain. Sejun yang membuatnya mengerti di dunia ini ada terlalu banyak jenis orang dan tidak ada gunanya mengkotak-kotakkan mereka semua karena selalu ada yang berbeda. Sejun yang membuatnya berani angkat suara ketika diperlakukan tidak adil.

Sejun ... menyembuhkan.

... Dalam berbagai cara.

... Termasuk berlari mendekat dengan riuh suara mirip sirene meluncur dari mulutnya begitu suara mengaduh meluncur dari mulut Seungsik ketika ujung jarinya sedikit terkena pisau yang tengah dipegangnya untuk menyiapkan bahan masakan.

“Whee whoo whee whoo!”

Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk untuk fokus memperhatikan lukanya yang tengah dibasuh air mengalir. Matanya menatap kebingungan ke arah Sejun yang berhenti tepat di samping tubuhnya, mulutnya berhenti mengeluarkan suara sirene tadi. “Ya?”

“Pertolongan pertama!” seru Sejun. Kemudian dengan lembut tangan Seungsik ditarik, dan ditepuk-tepuk ringan menggunakan tisu yang Seungsik baru sadar ada di genggaman tangan yang lebih muda. Setelah jarinya kering, Sejun melemparkan gumpalan tisu bekas itu dan mengambil barang lain dari saku kemejanya, sebungkus plester luka bergambar stroberi. Dengan hati-hati Sejun membuka bungkusan itu dan membebatkannya di jari Seungsik yang terluka. Setelah ia yakin luka Seungsik tertutupi dengan baik, ia membawa jari itu ke wajahnya dan satu kecupan ringan ia jatuhkan ke plester yang membalut jari Seungsik.

“Udah,” kata Sejun mengumumkan.

Belum sempat Seungsik berkata apa-apa, seperti berterima kasih atau bertanya kok bisa dia tiba-tiba muncul, Sejun sudah balik badan dan kembali berlari-lari kecil.

“Whee whoo whee whoo!”

Seungsik masih kebingungan tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan masak-memasaknya karena selama beberapa menit ia cuma bisa senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi plester berwarna merah jambu di ujung jarinya itu.

*

“Aaaaaah, kaget!” jerit Sejun ketika Seungsik iseng menggosokkan jarinya yang berbalut plester ke pipi Sejun yang tengah serius bermain game di ponselnya. “Apa tuh kok kasar?”

“Loh. Tanda cinta dari kamu ini.”

“Ih, tanda cinta apaan?”

“Oh, bukan? Yah sedih.”

“Tanda cinta mah ini.”

Seungsik kemudian ditarik mendekat, satu per satu buku jarinya diciumi, diakhiri dengan sekali lagi kecupan di ujung jarinya.

“Sama ini,” kata Sejun, sambil menangkup wajah Seungsik dan jarak di antara keduanya dipangkas hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Apa Seungsik bilang? Sejun tuh, menyembuhkan. _In all ways that matter_.

*

Bagi Sejun, Seungsik adalah keberadaan yang membuatnya sedikit memperlambat laju hidupnya yang dari dulu serasa diburu-buru padahal ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia kejar. Seungsik mengajarinya mengapresiasi hal-hal kecil dalam hidup, mengajarinya pentingnya untuk sejenak berhenti walaupun sekedar untuk menoleh dan melihat telah sejauh mana selama ini melangkah dalam hidup.

Yang ternyata Sejun sudah begitu jauh berjalan dan mengantongi pelajaran dari sana sini selama hidupnya. Tanpa ia sadari pemikirannya ternyata sudah sedemikian berbeda ketimbang satu dekade lalu. Yang sangat ia syukuri, tentu saja, karena jika ia tidak berjalan sejauh itu maka ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Seungsik hari ini.

Seungsik yang menaungi semua orang di sekitarnya hingga ia sendiri harus berlutut kelelahan. Seungsik yang dengan pandangan luasnya ternyata masih menyimpan beberapa segi kekanakan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat-rapat.

Dan Sejun ingin mengurai semuanya—dengan seijin Seungsik, tentu saja.

Awalnya Seungsik tidak terlihat ingin dekat-dekat dengannya—yang sedikit ia maklumi karena sadar diri tidak semua orang bisa mengimbangi energinya yang sering meluap kemana-mana. Tapi entah sejak kapan, keduanya jadi semakin tidak bisa terpisahkan. Lucu bagaimana kini keduanya seperti saling mempengaruhi kepribadian satu sama lain sehingga kini Sejun lebih tenang dari sebelumnya sedangkan Seungsik semakin menipis keraguannya untuk bertindak sedikit semaunya, dan semakin tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang lewat kata-kata.

“Kamu tuh kayak obat,” kata Seungsik suatu ketika.

“Bikin ketagihan gitu ya, maksudnya?”

“Bukan obat terlarang. Kamu tuh menyembuhkan.”

“Kamu tahu nggak, aku tuh sebenernya kerjaan sampingannya jadi Mbah Dukun.”

“ ... Udahlah, nggak jadi aja aku ngomongnya.”

Sejun tertawa keras-keras. Siapa sih yang mengijinkan pacarnya jadi selucu ini? “Iya aku juga sayang kamu,” bisiknya, menikmati bagaimana wajah Seungsik bersinar cerah mendengar satu kalimat sederhana itu.

Bukan cuma masalah fisik, Sejun tahu bagi Seungsik keberadaannya adalah sesuatu yang menyembuhkan untuk hati juga. Dan Sejun tidak akan pernah berhenti memainkan peran itu dalam hidup Seungsik.


End file.
